1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyance apparatus usable for a strip of photosensitive material and more particularly to improvement of or relating to a conveyance apparatus incorporated in a photographic treating equipment or machine in which a series of processes such as developing, drying or the like are carried out for a strip of photosensitive material in the form of photographic printing paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is seen with the conventional automatic developing equipment or machine, the hitherto known conveyance apparatus of the above-mentioned type usable for a strip of photographic printing paper (hereinafter referred to simply as printing paper) is generally constructed such that the existing rack having a specific conveyance apparatus employed therefor is replaced with another one every time when the size of printing paper to be treated changes. Specifically, in the case of the conventional automatic developing equipment or machine a plurality of racks each of which includes a specific conveyance apparatus designed for one of plural sizes to be used are provided previously and one of them is selectively incorporated in the equipment or machine when the size of printing paper is to be changed. This is intended to avoid the economical disadvantage due to previous provision of a specific equipment or machine for each of sizes of printing paper.
Obviously, replacement of the existing rack designed for a certain size of printing paper with another one designed for another size of printing paper is not only a time-consuming troublesome operation but also has many drawbacks in respect of operational efficiency, economy and convenience. For these reasons many requirements for a more effective and economical rack including a special conveyance apparatus employed therefor have been raised from the photographic treating industry. It is no exaggeration to say that these requirements have been increased to a peak at present, because development of photographic equipments or machines is accelerated in proportion to the latest enlargement of the application field of the information industry.